


A Piece Of Heaven

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Death, Depressing, Depression, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Sad Ending, Short Story, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a way to cope with Eren Jeager's death, Captain Levi Ackerman started to write letters to get the emotions off of his chest. He often visits his grave, laying down his favorite flower as recognition. Though silent about his depression, the death of his better half is slowly and painfully killing him inside, driving him mad. Throughout the years, the longer he goes without Eren, the harder it's becoming to live. He's not only trying to destroy titans, but also, the demons that haunt him at night.<br/>(This story was also posted on wattpad: Akiradarling)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Year Ago

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder, this is just a fan fic, and some things you read may be out of character and I'm aware of that.. I was trying to make a point that love changes people, and not always for the better. If you can't handle angst fics, you might not want to read this...

Eren.. 

It's been about a year already, it doesn't feel like it's been that long. I can still hear your dying words as if you were screaming them at me right now. It constantly plays in my ears. You smiled and said "I hope I made you proud captain." I'm not sure if you saw me smile back, or the lone tear that fell down my cheek. I'm not sure if you even heard my response. But Eren, you've made me so proud, even if you are a brat. 

I haven't been the same since you left me. But I hope you know I'm not angry, I am not bitter. You didn't deserve to live in a world this cruel anyways. You deserve so much better than anything I could have given you. Just seeing you smile when you went was enough for me to know you didn't die in vain. It looked like you didn't mind your own death. 

It just kills me knowing your dead because you were trying to save me. I can't help but feel I'm the one who should be laying six feet under. I should have been the one who saved you, I'm not worthy of being saved. 

I visit your grave every chance I get and lay down roses since you like them so much. You always told me you admired the scent. But you'll never love the scent as much as I love you, my poor Eren.. 

\- Levi

///// 

"What are you doing in there?" Hanji knocked on the bedroom door before opening it. "Levi? Are you alright? I know it's late but-"

"I'm fine." He folded up the piece of paper he was writing on, placing it under his cup of tea.

"You're up writing again?" She took a deep breath as she stepped over the threshold. "I know I keep asking you what you're writing, and I know you'll probably never tell me, but I've been curious." She started to say. "I'm sure it's just your way of expressing yourself.. But lately you've been writing nonstop. I'm almost concerned. You haven't been yourself lately."

"Myself?" He shrugged one shoulder. "I haven't felt like myself in a very long time."

"Ever since, well, you know."

"Mhm." He took a sip of his tea, avoiding the look in her eyes. "Is there any particular reason you're in here, besides to bother me?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay, you haven't came downstairs since lunch. Everyone is concerned about you."

"There's no need to be, I'm fine. Don't worry about it, that's just dumb."

"Do you mind if I read it?" Hanji reached for the tri-folded letter on Levi's desk, keeping her eyes on him. He made no movements, nor did he speak as she picked up the letter. Her eyes quickly scanned over the heart filled words on the page. Her eyes filled up as she neared the end.

"Are you pleased? Now you know what I've been writing.." He picked it out of her hands and folded it back up.

"Levi.. I knew you took his death hard.. I knew you loved him.. I just-"

"Forget you even read it Four Eyes." He glared at her. "I'll be visiting his grave tomorrow."

"It's a officially a year tomorrow.." Hanji thought to herself as she studied the others facial expressions and the tension that was present throughout his body. "I should go too, after you of course. I'll let you have your alone time with him."

He remained seemingly unemotional, yet deep in thought as she left the room. Even though it's been a year, to him it's been a constant nightmare. The young boy who was once under his wing grew into a fine young man in front of his eyes. The maturity and wisdom that spewed from this boy was ridiculous. A little of this molding came from Captain Levi of course, but he never realized how much Eren looked up to him as a role model, aside the fact he truly cared for his captain.

Through thick and thin, the both of them always had each other. And even thought Levi isn't the most emotional, happy, nor carefree person, Eren knew deep down he was caring and he had a big heart. His attempts to get Levi to open up to him were all shots in the dark, but on some nights he made contact. Little by little, they both grew to know and love each other better, and to the point where it was natural. Levi couldn't imagine a life before Eren, and this was new to him, also slightly scary.

-

The next morning Levi woke up with a splitting headache. After his cup of tea, the night prior, he cracked open a bottle of hard liquor and drank till he passed out on his bed. Probably not a good idea, but the emotions and inner demons where eating him up inside, all he was trying to do was drown them. Too bad his demons can swim.

He wondered around the capital, looking for a stand that sells roses, as he usually does. You think he'd remember the exact location, but it tends to slip his mind.

After about an hour of looking, he found a flower stand, buying six roses. The lady smiled as she passed him the bundle.

"She must be special to you! You buy her roses almost every time your back within the walls." Her brown eyes seemed to sparkle. "Im jealous. I wish my husband was that thoughtful. You have a nice day though sir!" She waived as Levi walked away speechless.

"Eren would be lucky, huh?" He thought to himself, even though he knew he'd never buy him roses if he were still alive. The truth is cruel, but so is this world.

Levi rounded the corner to the soldiers graveyard, where all the best fallen soldiers are laid. With out a doubt, it was a beautiful place to be. Tall trees that created shade over the marble tombstones, perfectly green grass with different colored flowers scattered about, and tiny animals scurrying around as well. It was peaceful for a place that screamed death.

Eren's grave was directly under the largest oak tree in the graves site, yet positioned as to where it got a fair amount of sun. Levi laid down his jacket and sat down on top of it, directly facing the name engraved in the tomb. He couldn't get himself to directly look at it, focusing more of the large tree behind it. Thought it was cold, there wasn't any wind, so the setting was peaceful and oddly had a ring of bliss to it. It was always like this when Levi came. The wind would halt until he left. The universe seemed to calm down the closer he'd get to Eren.

He took a spoon out if his pocket, which he took from the dining hall and dug a hole next to the tomb, planting three of the flowers in there. The remaining three laid across the bottom of the tomb.

"It'll rain soon I think, so these roses should last." He whispered as he patted down the last of the dirt around the roses. "These will do until I come back Eren." A slight gust of wind blew by, a scent of the roses filled the air, making Levi's skin cover in goosebumps. "At least I know you can hear me Eren."

As the wind stopped, he became warm. A sudden rush of hot air seemed to surround him, but only around his arms and chest, as if receiving a warm hug from behind. Levi's heart nearly stopped beating when that warm rush slowly faded.

"Why must you do this to me Eren? Teasing me like that?" He sighed. "At least I know you're here with me.." He paused, his fingers tracing the indents of the letters in his name across the tomb. "To think, a year ago today I lost you. You transformed into a Titan to save me, and after a while of fighting, you lost sight of your real goal. You really are a suicidal maniac.. Risking your life for me like that. There really was no need. We would have both made it out alive. And to think the one time you fight for me versus aside me, it's against a Titan with intelligence, who knew exactly where to strike you. I'm just glad you were able to say a few things before you passed. At least I got a moment with you. At least I got to hold you one last time.."

"Captain Levi?"

"Huh?" He turned back to see Armin and Mikasa looking down at him.

"What a surprise running into you here." Armin smiled, sitting down on one side of him, Mikasa sitting on the other.

"Not really. I'm always here.." He looked over at Mikasa, who's eyes were filled with tears, making his heart seem heavy in his chest.

"You miss him too captain?" Armin asked, beginning to tear up himself.

"In a way I do. You two were much closer to him than I ever was. This is a lot harder on you, I'm not naïve."

"Yeah.." The blonde rubbed the tears out of his bright blue eyes. "But he loved you sir."

The words made Levi feel similar to the way he did a few moments prior to the spiritual presence he felt from Eren. His body was warm, his cheeks blushed. His thoughts scrambled, he couldn't even form words.

Levi watched the two of them as they cried, eventually having to leave, for they were too emotional for him. In his head, he said his goodbyes to Eren, yet again.

////

Eren..

I don't know what to call today. It's not an anniversary. Those are made to mark happy events like marriage. This isn't a happy event. This day is pure devastation. October tenth. It's cold today too. I'm sure it's warm wherever you are, and I'm sure you're happy. 

I placed down a Rose like I always do. I've planted a few next to your tombstone as well. They look beautiful next to your name. Im not sure when I'll back to visit you, that's why i planted them. We're going on another expedition in a few days. 

Mikasa and Armin were with me when I seen you today. What kind of man am I? I couldn't even shed a tear for you. They weeped for a while as I sat there and wished I could be holding you. It's hard for me to even write this now. I never got to tell you any of this. I never told you how I felt, but I like to think you knew. 

It had a lot to do with your determination. I've never seen you give up, and yet I've never seen you win before. I wish I could be like you. I wish I could tell you that I admired that about you. You were so focused and serious about your goals. I loved it. 

Eren, you deserved so much more than this cruel world could have gave to you. I'm sorry, but almost I'm happy because I'm not the one who had to kill you, even if I am the reason you're away from me. 

I'm sure you remember the nights I would come down to your room and lay in your bed. We never did anything, you were too young at the time. You've grown into a very handsome, strong young man. Eighteen years old, too young to die. But at least we had our first drink together a few nights before that day. At least I was finally able to kiss once. Even if it was a drunken kiss, it was still lovely. You're lovely Eren. I'll never meet anyone as lovely as you. 

First Petra.. Then you. I'll never love again. If you thought loosing her was hard on me, you'd never imagine how hard it was for me to loose you. 

How can they call me humanity's strongest when everyone I love is slowly dying around me? I'm no where near strong Eren... But I was strong when I was with you. When I fought by your side I felt invincible. I've never felt that way before. I wasn't scared. I didn't feel alone. You always had the warm sense about you. I don't think you realized that, but you drew me in right away. Maybe it's your eyes. They seemed to pierce right threw me. I may not love you the way Mikasa does, but in my own twisted way, I truly do Eren. 

God, I wish I could tell you this right now while you were wrapped up in my arms, or maybe even me in your arms since you were also so warm with that Titan blood running through you. Either way, I'm slowly dying inside without you here. I can't do this much longer.. But I won't let you down. I won't give up on you. I promised you that a while ago. 

\- Levi


	2. The Haunting

 

" **Find what you love and let it kill you. Let it drain from you your all. Let it cling onto your back and weigh you down into eventual nothingness. Let it kill you, and let it devour your remains. For all things will kill you, both slowly and fastly, but it's much better to be killed by a lover."**

**\- Henry Charles Bukowski**

******

Levi rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he sat up in bed. On his nightstand was another empty bottle of liquor. The sun was already high in the blue sky, signaling the lateness of the day. Thankfully, today, the legion had to themselves since it's the day prior of them leaving the safety of the walls. He slowly sat up, letting the warm sun hit his face.

"I think the sun was rising when I fell asleep.." He sighed to himself as he put on clean clothes. His splitting headache made his head feel heavy. The slightest noise made his ears ring, and his skull throb. As a knock came from his door, his skull felt like it was being stabbed with tiny diggers. "Come in." He mumbled.

"Captain Levi?" Mikasa walked in, saluting him properly. "May we talk?"

"Fine. But make it quick.. I have things to do." Levi sat back down on the edge of his bed, his head falling into the palms of his hands.

"I was going to ask you about yesterday-" She cleared her throat as she sat down next to him. "You said something to me that i cant wrap my head around."

"What did i say?" he raised a curious brow, looking out of the corner of his eye to meet her worried glare.

"You made a comment about finding what you love, and letting it kill you."

"And?"

"Well, I'm concerned is all.."

"Don't be, you're over thinking it. But look at it this way, would you rather be chewed up and spit back up by a Titan, or die simply because you loved someone? I'd rather have the weight of his world on my shoulders, and when the day comes that my heart stops beating-" He paused, looking back at the palms of his hands. "The rest isn't important."

"Are you referring to Eren?" She asked, placing her hand gently on his shoulder. "I think i get it."

"I doubt you understand, your love for him is much different from mine." He snapped back, pushing her hand off of his shoulder. "You had the liberty of knowing his as a child, I did not."

"He wasn't any different captain Levi, i can promise you that." She looked over at Levi, whose eyes were now dug into the palms of his hands, he refused to meet her gaze. "You know, he wouldn't have been the man he was if it wasn't for you." Mikasa ran her fingers through her silky black hair. "I always knew he loved and admired you, but until recently, i didn't realize how much you loved him."

"Oh."

"Armin and I we're talking about it a few nights ago.. We both agreed that Eren wouldn't be the man he was if it wasn't for you. I may not be your biggest fan, or love you the way that Eren did, but I respect you nonetheless. All he ever wanted to do was make you proud sir, I really hope he succeeded that goal."

"He made me proud, even if I didn't say anything. I was hard on him, but with good reason. I was trying to mold him into a better man.."

"You know, I'm so sorry I doubted you sir." She sighed, standing up again. "I think you visit his grave more than I do. To be ignorant so the fact you care for him is dumb on my part. Honestly, I'm sure you're taking this worse than I am. I guess Armin was right. The ones that shed the least tears are suffering the most.." He glared over at her with dark, narrow eyes. His interest in the conversation ran out. He let out a heavy sigh as he stood up in front of her, nearly stumbling. "Mikasa. Remember something.." He placed his hands in her shoulders, mostly for support. "Be strong and worry about yourself for once. The more you dwell over his death, the more uneasy it'll be for him to rest peacefully on the other side.. So stop talking about him with me. I'm trying to do the same."

"Y-Yes Sir!" She was surprised by his words, saluting him again before leaving the room.

"I really need to quit drinking.." Levi said himself as he picked up the empty bottle so he could dispose of it. He made his way to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea to ease his stomach, and hopefully rid of his migraine. Jean and Armin were down there eating as the others were out visiting family and friends before the mission began. "Don't you have people you want to go see?" The captain hinted his desire to be alone. "Well, Jean anyways.."

"I went this morning to see my mother, I didn't want to stay too long sir." Armin kept his head down, avoiding eye contact with Levi.

He noticed his captains dark, hung over eyes with heavy black bags sagging underneath. Though he wouldn't admit it, Armin, who's only a few rooms over from Levi, heard him up all night drinking. He was talking to himself, kicking things around his room, seemingly full of anger. He couldn't make out what the other was saying, but he knew he wasn't the only person in the house who hears Levi up at night. It was starting to become so common that everyone kept a blind eye to his behavior, even Erwin, who normally try's to pry out the root of Levi's drinking. Even though he knows it's Eren, a spot in his heart wishes Levi would open up just once about how he feels, hoping it would ease his mind and rest his soul, even if for only a night.

When nighttime falls, Levi's inner demons come out to play. Thinking he can quiet them, he drowns out his insides with the hardest liquor he can find. The loud voices in his head repeatedly telling him the death of the man he loves is his fault. None of this would have happened if he were more careful, and actually paid closer attention to Eren that day. Maybe he'd be alive if he, himself, weren't too scared to loose his own life. Humanity's strongest risks his life every time he leaves the walls, but deep down he truly fears death the most, which is the reason he fights so hard.

The scene plays over and over in his mind. A fifteen meter Titan, seemingly easy to take down, surprised Levi and Eren that is had intelligence. It reminded them both of Annie's Titan form, though it was not her. The Titan would cover his weak spot every time Levi would try to strike it down. At one point, it out witted the man, disregarding his speed, striking him down, causing Levi to fracture a few of his ribs. In panic, Eren transformed. He couldn't stand back and watch his captain struggle trying to keep him safe. "Stay out of this Levi!" He yelled to him as he went to bite his hand.

"I'll get us both out of this!"

"Dammit Eren! I can't just stand back and watch you fight!" But Eren ignored his words as he bit down on his hand, transforming. Levi cringed, mostly at himself, wondering why he could just kill off the other Titan in the first place. Was he loosing it? Was he not as strong as he used to be?

 

\---

 

"What was it even?" Levi swirled the remaining liquor around at the bottom of the bottle, looking at his distorted reflection. "Why'd I even fall for such a suicidal maniac?" He chugged down the last of the liquor, resting his head on his pillow. "Maybe it was his eyes, the way I could see myself in them.. But maybe it was his heart, for it was huge. He was selfless, goal oriented, but slightly ignorant to what this world is really about. I tried so hard to make him see that titans aren't the only thing that'll kill us. Damn brat, he never listens. We, as people, are our own worst enemies." His eyes glanced over to the sun that was peeking over the horizon. "Another night without you. I don't know how much longer I can do this." He rolled over on to his side, gripping his pillow, holding it close to his body. "Fuck.."

He could feel his body becoming restless. Frigidity, Levi rolled off of his bed, kicking the night stand repeatedly, making it bang against the wall. His hand gripped the top of the chair, throwing it across the room. The impact between the wall in the chair caused a leg to break off, and a slight crack on the wall where the chair was thrown. He dropped to his knees wanting to scream, but he held it in for everyone else's sake. His clenched fist banged against the floor as he grinded his teeth in anger.

"Why'd you have to leave me? You stupid fucking brat!" His forehead rested against the cold cement floor. "Why?.. Why?" The floor under him became soaked with tears of angst. "I can't fucking do this anymore."

\---

Eren..

 

I know I said I'm not angry or bitter, but I'm starting to think that's all a lie.

I'm not mad at you.. I'm mad at myself.

This constant reminder that I couldn't save you keeps going off in the back of my mind. On top of that, I've been so selfish. How could it have taken me a year to realize I'm not the only one who needs you? I'm not the only one here who needs you Eren.. And to think you'd be happier here with me, I really am a selfish bastard huh? You're with your mother again, happier than I could ever make you. Yet here I am, thinking I could give you the world and rid you of any pain. I'm an idiot, aren't I? But am I stupid for falling in love? Or am I stupid for thinking love wouldn't kill me?

Slowly, this angst is killing me inside. I have a job here on earth. I will avenge you Eren, and I will carry out your dying wish, but as soon as my time comes, I'll be joining you. When I slay the last Titan, I'll take my own life to live with you after death. Okay? Or would you hate me for it? It'll probably send me to hell. Let's pray my broken heart kills me first.. Okay?

I've never admitted this, but I kept some of your things. I have a few of your shirts, I'm wearing one right now actually. I sleep in your shirts most nights, though they're a little big on me. I hate myself every time I wash them, but I think we both know I can't go over a few days without washing clothes. But, for you, I waited almost two weeks. Only because the scent of you remained, even if it was slight. Wearing your shirt while I slept made me feel at ease, it was like you were actually laying next to me. But they don't smell like you anymore. They're the last things I have of you, and now they smell like me... There I go being selfish again, huh?

I also kept your badge, I carry it around with me in my pocket. That I haven't washed, so it has a very faint smell of you. I used to hate your scent, you were a teenage boy who only bathed when I yelled at him too. But now.. Now I wish I could smell it again before I scolded at you to get in the bath. It's dumb, I know.. But I miss it.

I miss all the nights you'd force me to stay up just so we could talk. I hated it, but it made you happy, so I did it. You never had anything interesting to say. Though some nights you'd talk about your mom, or about your dreams of living outside the walls. You have a distorted view of reality, but I admired your dreams. I too, had similar dreams as a child. I wish I could have told you more about me. I wish I wasn't so scared to tell people about my life. I actually trusted you, I cared for you, you should have known. I miss checking up on you at night, only to find you fast asleep in bed. It amused me how peaceful you looked as you laid sleeping. For someone so angry, you looked so happy the moment you entered a deep sleep. Sometimes you'd talk in your sleep too, nothing I could make out, but I'd stand there and watch from a distance. Im sure you wouldn't have minded if I were to join you in bed, but it was unprofessional, and I always held myself back.

I miss drinking with you too. Though you didn't actually drink with me, you sat there and listened to me babble on and on about things you didn't care about. Adult things mostly. I don't know why i thought you'd understand, but you listened anyways. No one ever listened to me, unless it was work related. You and I had normal conversations, the kind only friends would have, at least i think so, i never talked to anyone i wasn't friendly with. But maybe I'm just not normal.

Regardless, i felt somewhat normal with you. You were the only person who took me serious. You didn't see me as a bad person, or an asshole, I couldn't do any wrong in your eyes. I wasn't the harsh, unemotional captain Levi to you. Eren, i don't know how, but you seen right through me. It must be those damn eyes of yours.. I love that to this very day though, how you seen me as a human being. I'll never understand why you'd look at me with such innocent eyes. No ones ever looked at me the way you did. I've never met anyone who's eyes lit up when I'd walk into the room. I've never felt so "safe" with anyone before.

For the times we spent together, my soul was at rest, my mind would be at ease. I wasn't so stressed for a while. I didn't have the constant need to worry. Even if it was only for a few minutes, I was actually pleased to be around you. It's like time would stand still, and for the moments you and i were together, the world rested in peace. I didn't have a single care, a worrisome thought, or the tight balls of tension in my shoulders. My whole body felt calm the closer i became to you. Eren, you were my sanity, as odd as that may sound. But best of all, I felt like I could be myself for once. I didn't have to force myself to live up to the label humanity slapped on my back. Around you, I could just be Levi.

I miss that the most.

I miss being Levi.

The Levi you loved and cared for. The Levi who could do no wrong in your eyes. The Levi you loved with all your heart and sought out to protect. It's funny how that's all i really need right now, the acknowledgment that I'm not doing this alone. Because really, who is crazy enough to stand by my side except you Eren? You simply had no fears when it came to me, I almost pitied you for it. I miss being the real Levi. I cant remember what that was even like anymore, to actually be myself.

I don't know who I am anymore without you Eren...

 

\- Levi.. (Maybe)


	3. Stars

_*Three years later*_

_Eren..._

  
_Another two week long voyage outside of the walls; more countless deaths. We're no closer to finding out where the titans are coming from, we're not getting closer to any answers really. I'm not ready to give up fighting just yet, but I'm fed up with all this bullshit. I know there's a reason I'm fighting, I know I can't give up, and I know the rate of success is riding on me and my team members, but a part of me is questioning why I even fight anymore. It's not that I don't know why. It's more of, why can't I get myself to give up yet? I never enjoyed my job, but I've never been so distant either. I get no satisfaction out of killing titans anymore. I have this odd, empty feeling aside, well, more empty that usual. As if there's something missing. I can't put my finger in it, it's driving me crazy._

  
_Don't get me wrong Eren, I'm fighting for you. I have a defined goal when I venture outside of the walls. I'm doing the best I can to avenge you, and hopefully carry out your mission to defeat all the titans. It'll be hard, but you I am willing._

  
_It must be because I've given up on almost everything else except fighting. That's why I feel so weird. If weird is even the right word to use, I'm unsure. Everything around is falling apart.._   
_For a man who grew up with nothing, how is it possible that I've lost it all?_

  
****

  
A few mornings after, Levi rolled out of bed and into his slippers. He didn't bother to make his bed or fix his bed head like usual. He shrugged it off and headed into the kitchen to make his cup of tea, it was his morning ritual.

  
Hanji was already up, drinking her own cup of coffee as she was reading over some of her paperwork. Her eyes nearly bulged at the sight of Levi with messy hair and a wrinkled shirt. She also noticed the he was holding his tea cup differently. Instead of holding it by the rim, placing his lips between his fingers to take a sip, he held it with both hands on the bottom, as if cradling the cup like a small child. He stared at the dark liquid for a moment before putting in a cube of sugar. Levi's already dark eyes seemed more dull and lifeless than usual. As he swirled his spoon around in his tea, he seemed spaced out as his eyes followed the tides in the tea. Hanji tapped the table loudly to snap him out of it. Quickly, his eyes gained back their lives and he turned his head to her, but said nothing as he looked back as his tea, picking it up again in the oddly new way to take a small sip.

  
Either Levi was ignoring the set of eyes that was planted on him, or he was so focused in his tea he didn't even notice. It struck her as odd that he had nothing to say to her. Normally it's, _"Why are you up so early four eyes?"_ Or _"Still drinking that shitty coffee, I don't know how you idiots can drink it."_ But today, he sat down in pure silence, as if he was in the room all alone.

  
Conflicted whether to speak to him or not, Hanji occasionally glanced over at the suspicious man. Her scientific nature kicked it, and she had to sit here and observe him.

  
There wasn't one dirty look, a "tch", an insult, not even a hello. Nothing. Levi said nothing. He sat there with his legs uncrossed, drinking his tea in a new fashion.

  
After three cups of tea, and no change in his mood or cup holding technique, Hanji couldn't hold it in anymore. She quickly sat up, banging his palms to the table.

  
"What the hell is wrong with you Levi?" She blurted out. "You're acting strange!"

  
"Am I?" He finally glanced over to her with narrow eyes.

  
"Yes! And I'm concerned!" She made her way over to him, parking herself beside him. "What's the-"

  
"Drop it Hanji. It's nothing.. You're overreacting like usual." He softly sighed, looking back down at his tea.

  
"Who are you calling Hanji?!" She shot back up. Her expression read confusion.

  
"Isn't that your name?"

  
"Yeah.."

  
"Then why the hell would I call you something else?" Levi shook his head, taking his last sip of tea before proceeding to wash it out.

  
Hanji sat their speechless as Levi walked past her, heading towards the bathroom.

  
It was still fairly early in the morning, but by now the commander should be awake, knowing that, Hanji sprinted to his room, a few over from Levi's.

  
As she passed said room, the door was cracked open. She peaked in to see his bed unmade, Levi's dirty shirt on the floor, and an empty bowl on his nightstand from the stew they had the night before. Hanji's heart almost exploded in her chest. She banged on Erwin's door.

  
"This better be important.." He grumbled, sitting up in bed as Hanji busted in. "What is it Hanji?"

  
"It's Levi!"

  
"What about him..?" Commander Erwin raised a curious eyebrow.

  
"He's acting strange.."

  
"He _is_ strange."

  
"No no, I mean actually strange! He's.. He's not acting like himself." She sighed, walking over to his bed. "I'm concerned about him.."

  
"What did he do?" Erwin asked, almost ticked off she came into his room this early to tell him something he already knew.

  
"For starters, he called me Hanji.. He hasn't insulted my glasses once today, nor is he holding his tea cup by it's rim. I walked by his room and he bed isn't even made."

  
"That's odd for him, but I wouldn't be too concerned. Maybe he isn't feeling well. He's been drinking a lot lately, right? He could just be hungover and not in the mood to talk to you."

  
"I guess that could be it, though he didn't look hungover to me." She shrugged, laying her body down next to Erwin's. "I don't like seeing him this way."

  
"Honestly, with Eren gone, I'm surprised he's as well as he is. His behavior has been odd, but he's not hurting himself or anyone around us, so I'd just let him be if I were you. Support him from afar.. That's what he needs right now."

  
"I guess you're right Erwin.. I shouldn't stress over it. He'll be fine, right?"

  
"I think so. It's been four years, it still pains him, but I'm hoping the pain has dulled enough were he can live on and function normally."

  
"Do you think they had something going on before Eren's passing?"

  
"Well, I'm not exactly sure, but my guess would be yes. Knowing Levi as well as I do, I think he truly cared for Eren in ways no one else ever could. The age difference probably scared him in my opinion. But from what I know, the two of them have some things in common. It looked like they understood each other."

  
"I can see why you'd think that.." She sighed. "All I know is that Eren admired Levi as if he were a god. I saw them more as father and son. But maybe it was because of the age difference."

  
"I think they loved each other in some weird, twisted way."

  
"Why do you say it like that?" She looked up at him with curiously wide eyes.

  
"They're both pretty far from normal.. In some twisted ring of faith, they were brought together to save human kind, but-"

  
"God must hate Levi." She interrupted. "To take Eren away from him like that. Is it because they're both men?"

  
"I doubt it. I just think this is god's way of testing Levi's strength. I just hope he passes the test.."

Levi stayed with his newfound "stange" behavior, though Hanji tried her best to ignore it. Even though Levi wasnt quite like himself, he didn't seem to be of any harm to himself or anyone around him. He was more quiet than he was before, but it wasnt uncommon for him to sit in a room full of people and not say much, unless provocted otherwise.

 

 

******

  
A few nights later, he used his maneuver gear to get on the roof and gaze at the night sky. As he sat there in complete silence, admiring the bright stars that lit up the sky, he had a sudden remembrance that Eren used to love gazing at the stars.

-

One night, while still at the castle, Eren made a request to go upon the roof to look at the stars before he went to sleep. Levi thought it was stupid, but if it was going to shut him up, he was willing to take him up to the roof.

  
"My mother would take me outside and sit me on her lap on the nights I couldn't sleep. She'd show me the stars and said the represent children who were sleeping." He chuckled lightly, his green eyes beaming up towards the star filled sky. "I think i was ten before I realized how dumb that was.. But to think little balls of light was a representation of human life, it was.. Fascinating really."

  
"Your mother sounded lovely, Eren.."

  
"She was." he forced a smile to his face, quickly looking away from the constellations. Levi noticed the tears in his eyes. Without hesitation, he reached his thumb up to the boy's eye, wiping it free of its tears.

  
"Don't cry.. We're all gonna die sooner or later. Why stress over it?"

  
"I guess you're right captain.. But i seen-"

  
"I know Eren, just be thankful you had her." He found himself looking up at the sky, tracing the stars to spell out his name, making him smile slightly. He quickly fixed his expression as he noticed Eren looking over at him.

  
"We always talk about me captain, what about you?"

  
"What there to tell to a brat like you?" He scoffed, looking away from his innocent gaze. Secretly, he wanted to tell Eren all there was to know about him, but his lack of communication skills and confidence on the topic stopped him from doing so. Levi stayed quiet, letting his head rest in the palms of his hands.

  
"Sorry i asked.." Eren sighed, looking back up at the stars. "You must hate hearing me ramble on about my mom and my dreams of destroying titans, huh?" He chuckled nervously, hoping his acquisition was far from true.

  
"I don't mind i guess.. It's not like anyone else really talks to me about anything other than work."

  
"So you like talking to me Levi?" Eren's eyes seemed to glow in the darkness of the late hour.

  
"In a way, I guess you could say that."

  
"I'm happy to hear that sir." Eren smiled over at him innocently before looking back up at the stars.

"Can I ask you something captain Levi?"

  
"As long as it isn't stupid.."

  
"Have you ever.." He paused, looking down at his fingers. He touched the tips together, pressing them slightly. "Have you ever been in love?" Eren's cheeks blushed, though the captain couldn't see.

Levi looked away towards the moon, almost getting lost in it's clear view.

  
"I wouldn't call it love.. I've never really been in love."

  
"Is it because you won't let yourself be in love? Are you afraid of getting hurt?"

  
"Eren, don't push it. I'm a grown man, why would I be afraid of something like that? You're aware of my line of work right?"

  
"I think love is scarier than titans." He said honestly, turning his body towards Levi. "I get scared just being around him sometimes. I get an adrenaline rush when I'm around titans.. It's two totally different feelings.."

  
"Him?" Levi questioned. Every word after "him" was blocked out by Levi, who could feel his chest starting to tighten.

  
"Oh well yes.. It's a guy."

  
"I knew there was something queer about you Eren."

  
"Huh?!" He blushed, his cheeks a darker red than before. "Is there something wrong with-"

  
"No.. I shouldn't be one to talk."

  
"So you.. you know?"

  
"I what?" Levi snapped back, giving him a dirty look.

  
"You like guys too?"

  
"Eren, I like who I like, and that's all there is to it. Gender isn't as big of a deal as you think." He rolled his eyes, looking back over to the moon. "I've been with both men and woman." He mumbled, but loud enough for Eren to hear.

  
"I haven't been with anyone." He pouted, keeping his eyes fixed on the older man.

  
"Oh?"

  
"But I'm still young after all!"

  
"I'd be concerned if you were already out doing things like that at sixteen."

  
"Would you be jealous?"

  
"Why would I be?" He turned his head farther from Eren's view, feeling his face getting warmer. "You're too young for me as it is."

  
"You're right.. I guess I shouldn't be so worked up over you then.. Huh?"

  
"I'm nowhere close to worth it Eren.. Trust me." He turned back to face him, only to see the younger mans smile, yet small tears in his eyes. "What did I tell you about crying? Men don't cry.."

  
"Am I even a man to you captain Levi? Does it even matter?"

  
Levi sat there speechless, but managed to suck his teeth at Eren, wiping under his eyes yet again to rid of the few tears that fell from his green orbs.

  
"Let's just say I'm tired of seeing them. It's annoying after a while."

  
"I can't help that I have emotions sir.. I'm sorry." Eren looked down at Levi's much smaller, but much stronger hands, placing his own hand on the others. His warm touch made Levi blush, wanting to rip his hand away, but something in him made his body go numb, he couldn't get himself to move.   
"Would you be mad if I tried to kiss you?" Eren asked bluntly, but with a look of pure innocence.

  
"Eren.. I-"

  
"Just once? Please?"

  
"One time.." Levi said under his breath, breaking their eye contact.

  
Eren moved his face closer to Levi's, there lips only an inch away from each other's. He pressed his lips to the others gently, then quickly springing back up. Eren slapped his hand over his mouth, in utter disbelief that he just kissed his captain. Levi looked over with an annoyed look, and a raised brow. He noticed Eren's red cheeks, and dilated pupils.

  
"So disappointing.." He sighed, not knowing why he expected more from someone that much younger than himself.

  
"That.. Was my first kiss sir.. I, I'm sorry if it was bad."

  
"Tch.. Whatever. I'll just have to teach you."

  
"Teach me?"

  
"Yes.. You heard me brat. I didn't stutter! Let's go back inside, it's getting cold."

  
"Y-Yes sir!"

  
Levi lead the way back down into the basement where Eren slept. He lit up a lantern, leaving the room dimly lit, but light enough to see every inch of the room. Eren sat on his bed, noticeably nervous for the upcoming events.

  
After mentally slapping himself, Levi sat down next to the teen, resting on of his hands on his thighs. Their intimate contact leaving Eren blushed.

  
"It's as simple as this.. Our lips touch, we both part them slightly, then I'll lead the way from there."

  
"You'll put.. Your tongue in my mouth, right?"

  
"Well, yes, that's how you kiss."

  
"Isn't that dirty?"

  
"Only if you don't wash out your mouth." Levi narrowed his eyes. "And I make sure you wash yours.."

  
"I know! I was just-"

  
"Nervous? Well don't be. It isn't that damn serious. It's just a kiss."

  
"Ok." Eren licked his lips, looking down at Levi's hand. "But why-"

  
"Because I can, stop asking so many questions!"

  
"Sorry sir.."

  
"Shut up and kiss me Eren.." He scoffed, grabbing the back of Eren's head with the hand that was on his thigh and pulled Eren's head it to his own. His free hand replaced the other on Eren's thigh as he parted his lips against Eren's.

  
"Mm!" Eren got excited, parting his own lips to allow entry of the others tongue.

  
"Stupid brat.." Levi thought in his head, deepening the kiss between the two of them.

  
At first things were going smoothly, but after a moment of two, Levi pulled his lips away, wiping them with his sleeve.

  
"You're using too much saliva, how disgusting. And at one point I think you stopped breathing.." He sighed heavily.

  
"Is that why you slapped the back of my head?"

  
"Yes! Never forget to breath.."

  
"I got nervous.. I'm sorry.. I-"

  
"You what?"

  
"Sir I think you.. I think you liked it."

  
"Liked that you stopped breathing? I don't want you dead because-"

  
"No, I mean.. You're rock hard." Eren glued his eyes to Levi's protruding bulge. "It's so big.."

  
"Don't look you brat!" He quickly formed a fist, punching Eren in the side of the head, kicking him over.

  
"Ouch! Captain! That hurt!" He rubbed the sore spot on his cheek bone as he sat back up, that area of his face bright red.

  
"It'll probably bruise too Eren. But that's your own fault." He quickly stood up to exit the room.

  
"Don't you want me?"

  
"Don't say such stupid things Eren.." He sighed to himself, looking out of the corner of his eye at him.

  
"You say no, but your body says yes.. I'll kiss you better next time sir. I promise. I'll get better."

  
"I'm sure you will.."

  
"Can we try again? Maybe now?"

  
"No."

  
"Why not?!"

  
"I need to go. It's late now, we both need to sleep. We have a rigorous training schedule for tomorrow and I plan on working you cadets extra hard."

  
"Nice choice of words." Eren grinned, finally getting himself to stand. He looked down at his pants, seeing he was erect as well. He slowly slipped off his shirt, throwing it on the floor.

  
"Pick it up." Levi demanded, his heart almost breaking in his chest.

  
"Yes sir." Eren responded back with a low tone, turning his back to Levi, and slowly bent over to pick up the shorts from the floor. He stayed in his bent over position for a few seconds, then slowly stood back up. Eren knew the others eyes were locked onto his bottom. As he stood with his back to Levi, he slowly dropped his pants, having them bunched up around his ankles.

  
"Eren.."

  
"It's an open invitation." He muttered, looking back at Levi with seductive eyes.

  
"I would if I could." Were Levi's last words before leaving the room.

  
\-----

 

  
As Levi thought back to that night, a part of him wished he took that chance to make love to Eren. Another part of him was happy he didn't take advantage of Eren. He was too young at the time, and too inexperienced.

  
"I was his first everything.. Almost." Levi said to himself, breaking his gaze from the stars. "He was a first for me too, in a way.. My first heart ache. My first real love. The first person I put my heart and soul into. But it'll also be my last time for all those things.. Because I don't have much time left of this earth as it is."

  
Levi took a fresh bottle of whiskey out from his bag, popping it open to take a large swig. It would be his second bottle of the day. He finished off the one from the night before shorty after breakfast, then slept it off till now.

  
It was late in the night, within the next three to four hours the sun would make its reappearance, signaling a new day. But sunlight or not, this bottle if whiskey was sure to help Levi pass out until deep into the next day. Maybe even till the next sunset if he could finish it within the next or or so.

  
"This is becoming a very bad habit.." He sighed, resting his lips on the rim of the bottle spout. "Almost a reflex.. Something I need to survive it seems." He chuckled to himself, thinking back to when drinking was something he did to relax or even to celebrate. Now, it's to help him sleep and cope with the screaming voices in his head.

  
"I keep trying to drown you fuckers out." He pushed his hair back, keeping a tight grip on it. "I keep trying to kill you off but it isn't working. You won't shut up!" He yelled, gritting his teeth together in anger. "I fucking hate living this way. It's not my fucking fault, stop telling me it's my fault! I didn't intend for this to happen! Eren didn't have to be so damn stubborn!" He shot back another sip of whiskey. "Yeah I know.. He was trying to save me. I'm aware he only did it because he loved me. What the hell, it's not my fault he'd rather die than see me dead. I didn't put that dumb thought into his head.."

  
Levi laid back on the roof, spreading his arms and legs out like he was going to make a snow angle. His eyes clenched shut, holding back a river if tears.

  
"Who the fuck am I kidding? I could have saved him.. I could have kept him alive and he'd be with me right now. I would have had a chance to kiss him again. He could be here with me now, admiring the stars above us, but no.. I couldn't save him.. I don't know what it is about me, but every person I care about seems to die. Why do you hate me so much God? Why?"

  
He covered his face, feeling his tears flow down his cheeks uncontrollably. The tears he's been holding in for over a year finally breaking through. His ugly sobs only made him drink more.   
After about an hour, and a bottle of whiskey later, he went back down to his room, stumbling towards his bed.

  
"I- I can't live this way any longer." He stuttered, crashing into the foot of his bed, falling on top of it. After a moment, he got back up on his feet, and walked a few steps closer to his night stand, opening the bottom draw, pulling out his revolver.

  
"We meet again.." He muttered, picking it up with shaking hands. He sat down on the edge of his bed.   
For the last year, almost every night, Levi would take his gun and hold it to various areas of his body. Most of the time he'd aim the barrel to his head, sometimes he'd wrap his lips around the barrel, closing his eyes. Other times he'd aim it where he hurt most; his heart, or his stomach. A few times at the nape of his neck, where Eren was struck and killed.

  
Tonight, he figured he'd aim it between his eyes.

\---

the night before Eren was killed, the both of them stayed up late together like most nights, talking as Levi had a drink, wether it'd be tea or wine.

  
"You know captain.." Eren said to him, looking at him strange. "You're starting to get wrinkles between your eyebrows from making angry faces at me so much." He chuckled, placing his index and middle finger on the few newly forming wrinkles. "You're starting to get old."

  
"Shut up brat, you're getting old too." He grabbed Eren's wrist, forcing it away from his head.

  
"I'm an adult now." He smiled. "The big eighteen."

  
"That you are."

  
"Aren't you happy? Now we can be together."

  
"I'm happy you've made it this long in our line of work, yes."

  
"Every time I bring up "us", you always dodge the question."

  
"Do I?"

  
"Don't answer me with a question!" He laughed, placing his hand on Levi's. "You told me when I was old enough. It would happen. We could finally do it. Well, I've been eighteen for a few months now! I was expecting it on my birthday you know."

  
"Really?"

  
"See! You're doing it again!"

  
"Doing what brat?"

  
"For one thing you're calling me brat still, and you're answering me with a question! You drive me crazy!"

  
"I do, huh?" He smirked, sipping from his glass cup.

  
"Yes, you do." Eren smiled back, standing up from the table. "But I'm going to bed. I'll be sleeping naked too, so you can come in later on if you'd like. Though I know you probably won't."

  
"So you're better off wearing clothes, it's starting to get cold at night. We don't need humanity's last hope getting a cold."

  
"You're such a jackass Levi." He kissed the top of the other mans head before leaving the room. "Remember to smile, you're gonna get wrinkles." Where he his last words that night.

  
-

_Eren..._

_I'll see you sooner than we both expected.. Please dont hate me for this. I love you._

_\- Levi_

 

  
"Smile, huh?" Levi shook his head, positioning his finger on the trigger. "That was the last day I smiled, well.." He sighed, feeling a warm sensation full his chest as he smiled genuinely one last time. "I can smile now Eren, thank you.." His hands stopped shaking as he slowly pulled the trigger back. His smile grew wider every nanosecond that it took for him to pull the trigger. His head shot back, the bullet exiting the back side of his head. A pool of blood surrounded his head against the pure white linen sheets. The wall behind him covered in blood splatter and a small hole from the exiting bullet.   
The gun shot was heard throughout the house, all of the other solders ran into their captains room to see what was the matter.

  
The commander was the first person to reach Levi's room, since he was the closest. He stood at the threshold of Levi's door with his jam on the floor. Hanji and Mike stood behind him with similar expressions of horror.

  
"It can't be.." Hanji's hands pulled on the sides of her hair. She let out a loud scream, running towards his body. "It can't be.." She checked his pulse, purely for her own sake, knowing he was dead well before. "Erwin.." She stood over Levi's body. "He was smiling.."

  
"Smiling?" Erwin forced himself into the room. "Keep everyone else out of here." He looked back at Mike, who nodded his head in agreement, then trying to calm the soldiers behind him down.

  
"Yes, look. He has a smile on his face." Hanji took a deep breath, wiping her eyes free of hysterical tears.

  
"He's with Eren now, that's why he's smiling." Erwin took the gun out if Levi's hand, putting it back in his nightstand. "He wouldn't want us to see him this way.."

  
"I just can't believe he'd do this.. He valued human life more than anyone I know." Hanji shook her head, starting to pace back and forth. "I can't wrap my head around this.."

  
"Love does crazy things to people." Erwin stopped Hanji from pacing, placing his large hand on her shoulder. "There's no doubt he put a high price on human life, but he put an even higher one on Eren's."

  
"If he couldn't save Eren.."

  
"Then he couldn't save anyone." The both of them said in unison.

  
"Especially not himself." Erwin finished the thought. "Not that I expected this from him, but guilt was eating him alive."

  
"Hey..." She looked over at Levi's nightstand. "The letters.."

  
"What letters?"

  
"He used to right letters to Eren.. You know, when he was sad. I read one a few months ago. Maybe reading them will explain this event! They're in here somewhere.."

  
She began to rummage through the three draws, but her search was pointless.

  
"Where the hell could the be?" She said to herself.. "His office!" She exclaimed, running out of the room.

  
"Commander Erwin! What hap-" Mikasa barged into the room to see the scene. "Oh my god.." Her hand covered her open mouth. Her dark eye immediately filling up with tears.

  
"You should leave, now Mikasa." The commander walked over to her, gently guiding her out of the room. "No one else needs to see this."

 

  
\--

Later on, Hanji finally found the three hundred and sixty notes scattered around Levi's office in various draws and boxes, all of the dated back to the day after Eren died.

  
"He's been planning this from the start.." Hanji said to herself. She stayed up the rest of the night, and most of the next few days reading all of his letters. "He knew the day would come he couldn't handle the pain anymore and be pushed to end it. But from the sound of things he didn't plan on it being so soon.. I never realized how much he loved Eren.." She fixed her glasses, re-reading a letter that caught her eye, dating back to exactly three months before the day he died.

 

_Eren.._

  
_I'm sure you know that I sit up most nights with an empty gun to my head, wishing I had a the guts to pull the trigger. Well, I do pull the trigger, but I think I'd be too scared to do so with a loaded gun. One day I'll be able to, but no time soon. I can't do it just yet._

  
_Last night though, was one of the first nights I slept for more than three hours, so I woke up in a better mood. I wasn't hungover either, I think you'd be proud of me for it. I haven't bend able to put down a bottle of whiskey for a few months now, I even started putting it in my tea, which I don't recommend, it's horrible, but does the job. At least for me that is.._

  
_I was talking to Mikasa this morning too. She seems to be doing better, which is good to see. Armin as well. They both have finally faced the truth. They were both able to do something I never will. I may be able to acknowledge the fact you're gone, but I can't get myself to face it. I am not okay with it. There's no a bone in my body that can accept the fact you're not here with me. I try to see things through rationally eyes, but I'm so damn blinded by the thought of us that I can't wrap my head around anything else. I keep trying to tell myself that ship has sailed.. I never took the chances with you like I should. I let you slip through my fingers. Eren.. I watched you die. I felt your last heart beat with my bare hands, and I still cannot get myself to see that you're gone forever._

  
_Every time a knock comes from my door, a little part of me gets excited, thinking you're going to be the one who walks in. I keep thinking you'll come into my office with that dumb, cute, smile on your face. I keep thinking I'll see those eyes again. The same eyes that somehow seen right through me. I keep thinking I'll get to feel your lips on mine when I know deep down I won't. I'll never get to kiss you again Eren, I'll never get to hold you in my arms. I'll never get to tell you I love you. Not until I'm dead._   
_We'll both have to wait a little longer. I'm sorry._

_\- Levi_


	4. Heaven

Everyone, 

 

I feel free. I feel at home. The weight of the world has been lifted off of my shoulders and now I can fly. I always thought winning would mean freedom, little did I know freedom only follows death. My wings are visible, and I'm now able to fly. I can finally spread these wings of mine and fly. 

Personally, I've won this war. I will spend my time in hell for taking my own life, and repay for all the bad things I've done throughout the years. But sooner or later I'll make it up to heaven. At least I hope so. 

Everything bad that I've ever done has always had good intentions behind them. Stealing to make a living, killing for the sake of others, even killing myself.

Sometimes, when reasoning runs thin, you start to loose sight of your purpose. I lost sight on my purpose to live the moment Eren died. Everything I fought for left my mind. It was left blank, I was unable to think clearly, I wasn't the same. I acted like myself, at least at first, but it truly was an act. Deep down, I had no idea who I was anymore. It's like I forgot everything I was before I ever met you. Then again, I wasn't much then.

\----

To my surprise, after what seemed like years in purgatory, I was finally able to see the gates of heaven. The gates opened to me, and there he was. My eyes filled with tears as i ran to him, finally holding him in my arms. It felt like an eternity since i've touched him. Eren's eyes were as bright as ever, his smile still sweet, and seemed to be only for me.

Yes, this is what freedom feels like. This is what it feels like to have wings.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get here." I said to him.

"Shut up." He smiled sweetly for me, yet again, placing a kiss on my lips. As his lips left mine, i felt warmth fill my chest again, I could feel my heart beating. Funny, i know, how i feel so alive, yet my body is no longer on this earth. I was a lonely soul, wondering around for years to pay my dues, but now.. Now i feel whole again.

I heard a myth while my soul wondered around; the first humans were created with four arms, four legs and four eyes, they had two noses and two mouths and they terrified a greek god named Zeus. He believed they had eminent powers and feared there would come a day when one would take his place as Ruler. To prevent such a thing from ever occurring, Zeus split each human in half and left them to wonder aimlessly around the mortal world searching for their other half, their so called soul mate. 

When i heard it, i thought of Eren automatically. Maybe he was that other half of me, the half that god was scared of, because together, we made one hell of a team. The fear in peoples eyes when we'd fight side by side was appealing to me. They didn't fear Eren, nor did they fear me so much but together we were undeniably a strong couple. I'd say we were stronger together versus when we were apart.

And here, up in heaven, I feel that same feeling I did when we fought together, minus the adrenaline rush. I felt whole again. Oddly, I felt like the Zeus didn't want humans to feel, I felt like the missing part of me has finally fused back into my body.

There is life after death, as weird as that may sounds. 

Until my soul reaches earth again in a later date, I'll live my life here, in heaven with Eren. And I'll be sure to greet everyone else at Heaven's gates when it there time to join me. 

 

With love,

Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you liked this!   
> There is a second part to this story called "Wings" a reincarnation au.   
> Hopefully you enjoyed this enough to read the second book!


End file.
